Brusque réveil
by lasurvolte
Summary: [sterek] Stiles secoue Derek pour le réveiller, la terre est en danger, ils doivent aller la sauver, encore.


**Titre : **Brusque réveil

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** De l'invasion de la terre par les pingouins

Je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen !

**Note : mini spoil S03**

* * *

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, Stiles était entrain de le secouer comme un prunier. Derek poussa un grognement tandis que Stiles lui criait dessus :

\- Réveille-toi Derek !

\- Quoi ? Ronchonna le loup garou.

\- Allez debout lève toi, c'est grave !

Derek cru sur le coup qu'il y avait le feu, un tremblement de terre, la troisième guerre mondiale ou d'une attaque de renards maudits. Mais il n'y avait pas de fumée, la terre ne bougeait pas, il n'entendait pas de bombes exploser et ils s'étaient débarrassés des renards il y avait longtemps.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais dépêche toi bon sang, il faut les en empêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Stiles ?

\- De l'invasion de la terre par les pingouins.

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

\- De… L'invasion de la terre par les pingouins ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- Oui tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ils arrivent, il faut les en empêcher ! Tout de suite, viens !

Derek se redressa un peu et observa mieux Stiles, son regard était bizarre, un peu dans le vague, même ses gestes n'avaient pas l'air si précis. Derek savait que Stiles ne se droguait pas, et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas de drogues dans leur appart.

Il soupira :

\- Stiles recouche toi, tu es somnambule.

Stiles n'écouta pas et quitta le lit :

\- Bon puisque tu n'y vas pas, moi j'y vais !

Derek attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de partir, puis appuyant sur son ventre il le força à retomber dans le lit. Il le garda contre lui tandis que Stiles criait qu'il fallait aller sauver la planète, que les pingouins allaient tous les tuer. Derek embrassa son cou pour le calmer, mais Stiles a force de gesticuler lui donna un coup de poing, puis il se mit à hurler :

\- Relâchez-moi tout de suite mécréant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen ! Et j'exige que vous me donniez immédiatement une explication pour votre comportement.

Derek poussa un soupire :

\- Tu n'es pas baron, tu es Stiles.

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- Stiiiles s'il te plaît, je veux juste dormir.

\- Cessez donc de m'appelez par ce prénom stupide.

Derek roula des yeux. Il continuait de tenir Stiles contre lui, il le jeta à côté de lui sur le lit et vint rouler contre son corps. Il caressa ses hanches et embrassa plusieurs fois son cou. Le « baron » hurlait, mais de moins en moins fort, et fini par se calmer.

\- C'est bizarre, mais j'aime beaucoup ce que vous me faites.

Derek eut un petit rire dans son cou et vint passer ses mains chaudes sous les vêtements de Stiles pour caresser son ventre et ses côtes. L'humain respira de plus en plus fort et essaya de lutter quelques secondes :

\- Non… Je ne peux pas … Je suis baron… Et les pingouins… Et… Oooooooh et bien après tout…

Derek mordillait maintenant son cou, Stiles fini par ne plus rien dire. Derek vint embrasser sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Derek maintenant qu'il était totalement réveillé et en pleine forme aurait bien voulu continuer un peu et recommença à embrasser Stiles dans le cou. A passer ses mains sur son corps. Mais il se rendit vite compte que Stiles ne réagissait plus tellement. Il releva les yeux et s'aperçu que Stiles dormait à poing fermé.

Sa crise de somnambulisme s'était calmée et il s'était rendormi comme un bienheureux, avec un sourire stupide sur le visage. Derek hyper frustré se coucha sur le côté en grognant et maudissant son petit ami.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en pleine forme et ne comprit guère pourquoi Derek faisait la gueule et avait des cernes grosses comme des camions sous les yeux.

Quand il lui posa la question, Derek bougonna un truc à propos d'une attaque de pingouins, et Stiles en conclue qu'il avait sûrement fait des cauchemars bizarres et n'insista pas.

Et puis Derek lui sauta dessus avec passion, et franchement il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Fin.

* * *

L'autatrice : piou


End file.
